


A Book's Journey

by SeekHim



Series: Norayis Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family History, Friendship, Gen, Kirk on a different ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: A book's journey can last for many years and have many beginnings.





	1. Stardate 2260. 04

_Stardate: 2260.0.4_  
_Omeena Gas Cloud_  
_USS Saratoga_  
_Captain’s Quarters_

It had still come as a surprise to Kirk. It had been his birthday and he’d been 'hiding' in his cabin  
(because there were so many wrong connotations to that date that not even calls from Admiral Pike  
or Ambassador Spock could make it brighter. Only to be called by M’Ress via intercom to the Mess Hall –  
for a surprise birthday party.

It had been Shylea’s idea of course. A consummate hostess his Soul Sister could never resist planning  
a celebration. She had overseen the decorations and the crew had made him an enormous cake,  
with writings of **Happy Birthday**! in who over a hundred different languages.

It was now hours later and tired, stuffed and happy he had made his way back to his quarters.

He briefly remembered a birthday celebration of the other James T. Kirk, the one whose memories   
he had briefly seen during a mind-meld with Ambassador Spock. The James T Kirk who hadn't left  
the Enterprise. Whose crew didn't...

The decorations were there, the cake was there, the singing was there – but the crew was different.

But that knowledge no longer sent pangs in his chest. Whatever life he might have had on the _Enterprise_ ,  
the _Saratoga_ was his ship now. Its crew was his family and he wouldn’t trade a single one of them for anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his door. He opened it to see his Soul Siblings standing outside. 

“Guys!” he smiled broadly. “Come on in!” Since their friendship had begun a year ago he had come to treasure  
the times they spent together.

“We hope you enjoyed your party, Jim,” Alyen started.

“I loved it, guys,” Kirk said softly.

L'Naym's smile broadened. “I’m glad. The reason we came was to give you something. I know that you’ve already  
gotten a lot of gifts from the party but I wanted to give this to you privately.”

She handed Kirk a large tome. It was bound in hand-tooled leather, with a polished sigil of the planet Nlia on it.

“This book is very special,” she said. “And it had its beginnings a long time ago.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in my AU 'New Start' verse


	2. Year 2140

_Year 126 of the 7 th Age (Year 2140)  
Nlia   
_ _Famas the City of Scholars_

“Do you know what this day marks, Ingstar?”

The five year old nodded eagerly. “Yes, Father. Today I become a Level 1 Initiate.” His small face broke  
into an eager grin. “I’m going to start going to the House of Learning!”

 Vanor L’Naym smiled. “Yes. Education, the passing of knowledge to the next generation, has always  
been greatly valued among our people. And here in Famas, the City of Scholars, it is considered  
the highest of duties. Today you begin your formal education. That occasion merits a gift.”

Vanor handed his son a child’s dictionary. “This is a gift of words and a gift of the past.  
Words are what separate us from the beasts. Words are the key to knowledge. It was in Famas  
that the written word began thousands of years ago. The words written here were first written  
long ago by those long gone, but people today, including you may still read from them and learn.”

He then handed his son a notebook and pen. “This is a gift of words and a gift of the future.  
This is for the words that you will write. It is the written word that has passed on knowledge  
to countless of our people for thousands of years since. You and every other student will  
continue that tradition with every word that you write. As you will read and learn from the words  
written by those who lived long before you, someday others unborn will read and learn from  
the words that you write. ”

* * *

_Later  
_ _Lokei Level 1 House of Learning_

His father had been right when he said that education was not taken lightly. Every city state in the world  
boasted large Houses of Learning, some with centuries and some millennia-old traditions in teaching.  
Far from being the exception Famas, the venerable City of Scholars, the center of intellectualism on Nlia,  
boasted the oldest and largest Learning Centers.

Ingstar sat at his desk. After this year’s group of new students had been greeted in the Assembly Hall  
they had been sent to their classrooms and now he and the other new students of his class were awaiting  
the arrival of their Instructor.

He smiled at the dictionary his father had given him. He already knew how to read; being the son  
of a prominent archivist and a noted linguist had its advantages. Still he was well aware of the gaps  
in his knowledge. He knew that he wasn’t as smart as his parents or his other elders,  
but he was determined to close the gaps and someday know as much as them.

His smile broadened as he thought of all the books he would get to read now that he was   
at the House of Learning. From the time his parents had first started reading children’s storybooks   
to him, he had loved books. Books to him were magic and opened up whole worlds of wonder   
and possibility.

He had been thinking particularly hard about his father’s words of the future.  
  
_“As you will read and learn from the words written by those who lived long before you,  
someday others unborn will read and learn from the words that you write.”_

He had always loved to read and it had thrilled him to read things that people had written long ago.  
But he had never really understood until now that someday people would read the words that he wrote.

He opened up his notebook to the first blank page. Picking up his pen he began to write.

  _My name is Ingstar L’Naym. I’m five years old. Today I’m starting classes at the House of Learning._  


	3. Year 2147

_Year 133 of the 7th Age (2147)_  
_Nlia_  
_The Dune Sea_

_“The desert reveals countless secrets to those skilled in their lore.”  
_

That was an ancient saying and Ingstar knew for a fact that it was true. The desert was full  
of both secrets and stories.

It had been that way for thousands of years all the way back to the Time Before, when people  
had lived in tiny nomadic bands that survived mostly by foraging.

The Eastern and Northern Lands had not yet been discovered then. It had been in the Western Land  
that the Nlian race had been born and it had been the Golden Sands regions that they had first  
called home. For over 100,000 years the tiny bands had confined their wanderings there, avoiding  
the stark Red Mountains in the north and the vast Dune Sea that dominated the center of the continent  
and where the sun beat down relentlessly on vast seas of endless scorching dunes.

But then 30,000 years ago, things had begun to change and the 1st Age, the Age of Wandering  
had begun. Animal domestication had begun and with pack animals and mounts, the bands  
could travel further and find more sources of food. Nlians had gradually gone form being  
nomadic foragers to nomadic pastoralists. The tiny bands had slowly grown in number   
becoming tribes. Tribes had wandered further afield, daring even the Great Dune Sea itself.

It was on one of those edges that Ingstar was on now. His grandparents, Tyegor L/Naym   
and Lya Voe, had invited him on one of their archeological expeditions and he had eagerly   
accepted. Ever since he was a small child he had loved to accompany them on their trips and since  
he had begun attending the House of Learning seven years ago, that interest had increased.

Taegor L’Naym pointed to the large rock outcropping that was the object of their study.  
“Take a look at these carvings, Ingstar. What Age would you say it’s from?”

Ingstar carefully studied the ancient rock paintings. His grandfather was a skilled researcher  
and anthropologist and he had taught him how to recognize many signs. During the Time Before  
people had made carved tools and figurines, but during the 1st Age they had begun to make vivid  
rock paintings.

“I think its 1st Age, Grandfather,” he said finally. “It’s not quite as stylized as the art from the 2nd Age.”

His grandfather smiled. “You’re exactly right.”

Lya Voe was giving intently at the symbols. “These paintings seem to be telling the story of a hunt….”

She had been born in the nomadic Xinia Clan and had trained to become one of her tribes’ Lorekeepers.  
She loved stories with a passion, from ancient to modern and never tired of learning new ones.  
Learning them and telling them.

 _"The Nlia of the past only exists now in the marks left in the sands and rocks,”_ she often said _._  
_“In those marks and in the stories told. As long as those stories are cherished and retold, they will they_  
_be remembered. And as long as they are remembered, so will the past live on.”_

Taegor had his notebook out and was drawing a sketch of the outcropping.  A keen record keeer,  
he always took volumes of notes everywhere he went and would fill them with colorful illustrations.

Ingstar took his notebook out as well, taking notes both on the paintings and of his grandmother’s  
words as she described the drawings.

His mind raced. What exact year had the paintings been made? Who had been the artist to draw them?  
What had they been thinking and feeling as they painted them? What had that ancient hunt been like?  
What had life been like back then so long ago?

The desert was full of ancient stories and he wanted to learn them all. Learn them all and tell them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering


	4. Year 2152

_Year 138 of the 7th Age (2152)  
__Famas_  
L’Naym Residence

_“All the land became ash.”_

Ingstar gently ran his hand over the large stone covered with stone etchings that his mother had been translating.  
It was ancient, dating back to the late 2nd Age, over nine thousand years before.

The Age of Wandering had lasted for 8000 years. But then, 14,000 years ago, the The Age of Settling had begun.  
The ancient tribes had slowly expanded westward, with increasing numbers roaming the Great Dune Sea.   
Semi-permanent settlements had begin to form around the larger oasis becoming the first villages.   
In the interior of the continent the first such settlements had been at the Balisha Oasis, the Khasha Oasis   
and the Famas Oasis. At the same time groups of fishers had make semi-permanent settlements on the eastern   
and southern coasts of the Golden Sands and on the rugged coasts of the Valo Hills Peninsula.

With semi permanent settlements had come the advent of early gardening. And with people having more reliable  
sources of food, the Mating had struck more frequently. Tribes had increased in number, some with up to a hundred  
members.

And that hadn’t been all that had increased. An early form of pictographic writing had developed at the settlement  
of Famas and had rapidly spread. He had spent countless hours in Archives studying such writings painted, etched  
and chiseled on rocks, clay, hide and canvas.

“I see you’re busy studying even when you’re getting ready to leave.”

Ingstar looked up to see his mother, Qyleen, standing in the doorway, arms folded.  

She smiled and came up to him. “This brings back memories,” she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
“Even when you were barely a year old you were always toddling your way into my or your father’s study.  
We tried to keep you in the nursery at first but you just kept coming in to our study areas. You enjoyed being  
with us of course, but you especially loved to get your little hands on books or anything with writing on it.  
As far as you were concerned they were better than any toy. Eventually we realized it was a waste of time  
trying to keep you out because absolutely _nothing_ was going to stop you.”

Ingstar smiled and embraced his mother. “I suppose not. And what better place for me to be than the study  
of one of Famas’ greatest archivists? Or one of its greatest linguists?”

His mother chuckled and then her eyes grew sad. “I suppose memories are all I’m going to have of you for awhile.”

Ingstar’s smile faded. He was leaving Famas in the morning. Once students reached Level 3 it was common  
for them to leave their homes and spend up to a year studying abroad. Studying abroad was a requirement  
once they reached Level 4. This was seen as good preparation for the day they became adults and were on  
their own permanently.

He had achieved Level 3 two years ago and now at the age of seventeen he would be leaving Famas to study  
elsewhere for a time. He had selected from among the ‘Scholar Cities.’ Every city state on Nlia prided themselves  
on their Houses of Learning but the Scholar Cities were particularly renowned.

In the Western Land there was of course Famas, the City of Scholars, Aviy, the City of the House of Knowledge  
and Panomu, the City of Learning. In the Eastern Land there was Porthel, the City of Manuscripts and Galeel,  
the City of High Reach. He had chosen to go to the Northern Land. To Benlon, the City of Deep Roots.  
He had chosen it largely because of his current focus in historical studies: the Cataclysm, the Northern Journey  
and the Founding of the Five Tribes.

11,000 years ago, midpoint of the 2nd Age, the Cataclysm had struck and wrecked havoc on not one but two  
continents. The coastal areas of the Valo Hills Regions on the Western Continent and the Northern Tip of the  
Eastern had suffered a series of cataclysmic earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Virtually every hill had been  
split apart, filling the air with ash and fire. Great rents had opened in the earth belching lava. Entire areas near  
the coasts had collapsed and fallen into the sea, forever altering the shape of the land.

The Western Continent had suffered the worst damage; the Valo Hills region had suffered periodic  
eruptions and upheavals for a thousand years afterwards and for a thousand years after that the Peninsula  
was still known as the ‘Land of Ash’ and other tribes had avoided it.

When the Cataclysm first happened nearly all of the tribes dwelling there had perished except for the few  
who had managed to flee eastward. Four villages of fishers from the northeastern coast however, had survived,  
fleeing the destruction in their tiny boats. The refugees had traveled northeast, following the migratory patterns  
of the now extinct White Gliders. And they had made a monumental discover: the Northern Land. A land as  
different from the Southern Lands as the sun was from the moon. A land of endless green and covered  
in thick forests! The refugees had settled in their bountiful new home and in time had become the Five Tribes:  
whose pale skinned descendants lived in the Northern Lands to this day.

Separated from the rest of the Nlian race for thousands of years, the Northerners had developed their  
own unique culture. All of the different tribes met regularly at the Caverns of Memory, the Grove of Memory   
and the Lake of Memory, recording their history and knowledge in elaborate pictographs recorded on rock,  
bark and later bark scrolls. The city of Benlon had arisen near the the Grove of Memory and was the location  
of the North's largest collections of ancient knowledge.  
  
"Mother..." Ingstar hugged his mother more tightly. "I'll only be away for a year and I'll visit."  
  
She smiled. "I know. Don't mind me. My little boy's growing up and I have to let him leave the nest  
and test his wings."

She moved out of his arms and over to the desk. "Benlon is a good place for you to study.  
You've been spending so much time lately going over the founding of the Five Tribes and as they say  
in the North: ' _The best place to gain knowledge of something is at its roots_."  
  
Her smile broadened and her pride was obvious.  "And as they also say in the North, ' _A good seed,_  
_with proper care, grows strong and in time produces many more seeds'_ I've always known that you  
were a strong seed, my son. And I know that you will produce many more." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES/DATES  
> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering
> 
> 12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
> The Second Age/The Age of Settling
> 
> 9000 B.C.  
> The Cataclysm
> 
> 9000-7000 B.C. (2000 years)  
> The Land of Ash


	5. Year 2157

_Year 149 of the 7th Age (2157)  
_ _Famas  
_ _Jarveel Level Four House of Learning Archive_

_On this day, on the fifty-eighth year since the founding of Helum is the town of Lomese founded._

Ingstar poured over the ancient manuscript encased in glass so no one could touch it. It was thousands  
of years old, dating back to the 3rd Age: The Age of Towns.

The 3rd Age had been a time of tremendous change and growth. The tiny semi permanent settlements  
of the 2nd Age and grown into permanent towns. Increasing numbers of tribes had expanded westward,  
founding settlements in the Dune Sea, the Red Mountains, the Sunlo Canyons and the Southern Tips.

Around the same time the Valo Hills regions had gradually begun to stabilize. People had gradually  
begun to explore it and a few daring tribes had begun to begin to camp on its edges. The adventurers  
noticed that the thousands of years of volcanic activity had made the area incredibly fertile.  
Tribes from the Red Mountains exploring the Valo Hills mainland region had discovered similar fertility.

Flourishing farming settlements had been built, resulting in the former Land of Ash becoming  
a breadbasket for continent. It had also become a source of wood. Boats and later ships had been built  
and the Eastern Land had been discovered and settled.

And that hadn't been the only advancement. During the 2nd Age Famas had developed pictographic writing.  
During the 3rd Age it had been advanced into hieroglyphic writing. Stone tablets were still used but also  
increasingly were scrolls and manuscripts. Everytime he looked at such a manuscript he knew that he was  
taking a journey through time and it thrilled him as little else.

 _Who was the scribe who wrote you?_   He thought as he continued to read the precious artifact.  
_What went through their mind as they wrote you? What sights  did they see?_  

“Ingstar!” 

Ingstar turned to see Kobas R’Ven, Director and Chief Educator of the House and a personal mentor.

“Ingstar, the Graduation ceremony is in only an hour and you’re sitting here in the archive!”

“I’m sorry, Director. I’m well aware of the time.” He glanced back at the display case “I was just…”

“Just doing what you seem to do best…studying. Truly Ingstar you are one of the brightest students  
this House has had in a long time. I’ve seldom seen one with such a passion for learning."

“And there’s still so much more to learn, Director," Ingstar said. "Whenever I learn something new  
it just shows me how much more there is to know. So much to learn and to pass on.”

R’Ven clapped his shoulder.“Ingstar you have the rest of your life ahead of you. A long time to learn  
and to teach. Now put aside studying for awhile and get going or you’ll miss your own Graduation! 

* * *

_Assembly Hall_

Ingstar’s eyes slowly moved over the roomful of fellow graduates. This was a momentous step for all of them;  
they had completed the 4th level of education and as twenty one or twenty two year olds, they all had either  
already taken the Rite of Adulthood or soon would in the coming weeks.

For many of them their formal education was now complete and they would begin their careers.  
His friend Ervon Bastilu was going to become an instructor at a Level 1 House of Learning. Ylleen Codril,  
who excelled in both math and economics, was going into property appraisement. Conir Lorain who had  
always loved, stellar sciences would be heading to Oslamth to begin a career in the ranks of the _Hysenel_ ,  
the League of Astronomers.

Others, like himself, would be seeking a higher education and would enter the Second House of Learning  
as Level 5 initiates.

D’shan Ratsit was going to study the Healing arts. Ronica Xorly was going to study to becoming an Advocate  
and someday a Judge. Marduke Vasel was going to study quantum mechanics. His closest friend, Vyskel Farmot,  
was going to study literature. He believed all writing, be it script or illustration, was an art form and the two youths  
had worked on countless projects together.

Ingstar himself was also going to the Second House to continue his studies in his first love: history.  
He smiled to himself as he anticipated taking his studies to the next level. His smile grew even broader  
as he contemplated doing his own projects.

He already knew what his greatest project would be. Ever since he was a small child his favorite place had  
been the library. Books were keys to other worlds and a library was a place where one could explore the universe.  
The part of the universe that he enjoyed the most was the world of the past, for after all, it was the past  
that created today. And he wanted to share the wonders of the past with as many others as possible.

He forced his attention to Director R’Ven as the Head Instructor came to the podium and began the first address. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES/DATES  
> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering
> 
> 12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
> The Second Age/The Age of Settling
> 
> 9000 B.C.  
> The Cataclysm
> 
> 9000-7000 B.C. (2000 years)  
> The Land of Ash
> 
> 8,000-5000 B.C. (3000 yrs)  
> The Age of Towns


	6. Year 2163

_Year 149 of the 7th Age (2163)_  
_Famas_  
_Antiques Store_  
  
“Trade is the lifeblood of Nlian civilization and sharing and cooperation its foundation.”

Ingstar smiled as he glanced up at the ancient writing on the antiques store. He pushed the door open and entered,  
greeting the proprieter. "Is it here?” he asked eagerly.  
  
The shop owner nodded. “It arrived this morning. It took us awhile to acquire this artifact for you but I think  
you’ll agree that it was worth the wait.”  
  
After inspecting and paying for the object, Ingstar made his way home all the while reflecting on how his life  
had changed.

After his graduation six years ago he had been accepted into Timbraka, one of Famas’ most distinguished  
Second Houses of Learning. He had immersed himself both in his studies and his his writings, and had  
published several papers and essays. He believed in not just listing facts but in making history come alive  
and for his readers and his works had become popular both with academic and casual readers. 

All while doing that he had also been taking notes and making preparations for his most ambitious  
project: a comprehensive work on world history. 

Yes, he had been doing what he loved and he couldn’t imagine anything bringing him more fulfillment.  
  
That was before he had met Losei.  
  
Originally from Aviy, Losei Codral had moved to Famas after taking Adult Passage to pursue a career  
in mathematics and computer theory. They had met while working together on an article discussing  
the mathematical methods and notations of the past. The two of them had worked well together and  
they had wound up during several joint projects over the next few years. He had come to admire her  
brilliant mind, her formidable personality and wry sense of humor. She had come to admire his strong  
work ethic, his intense focus and creativity.

Love had grown between them and they had lifemated earlier that year.

 _She’s the other half of my soul,_ Ingstar thought. _The half that I hadn’t even known was missing._

His smile broadened as he thought of what he was carrying home. His lifemate loved anything to do  
with math and their time together had increased her interest in history. He had acquired an antique  
abacus for her. It was nearly a hundred years old and a perfect facsimile of the type of abacus’ made  
during the late 4th Age: The Age of City States.

The 4th Age was the most famous and romanticized of the Ages and his personal favorite as well.  
The small towns of the 3rd Age had developed into powerful city states and the extensive trade between  
them had become the life blood of Nlian civilization. Thousands of caravans had crossed the deserts daily.  
The Western Land in particular was famous for The Great Trade Route, which crossed even the desolate  
Dune Sea. Extensive sea trade had been conducted between the Western and Eastern Lands. The Trade Sea  
had been so named because of the constant stream of trade ships that crossed it.

It had been a time of great discovery as ships had explored and charted both the Southern and Skylit Seas.  
The famed explorer, Valeena Rashel, had led an expedition of five ships to explore the Sundering Sea.  
She had discovered the Northern Land, enabling the Reunion of the Nlians from the South with their long  
separated brethren in the North and the exchange of cultures that resulted.

It had been a time of tremendous technological advances and intellectual development. A precise calendar  
had been made which was still in use now. An alphabet had been developed which had revolutionized writing  
and then a further revolutionary development had been made with the advent of printing. Famas had become  
the main center of scholarship in Nlia. Its libraries were the largest in the world and boasted the largest  
collections of manuscripts. People from all over Nlia had come there to study.

His thoughts returned to the here and now and he imagined his lifemate’s pleasure at his gift.  


* * *

_Later  
_ _L’Naym Residence_

The two lifemates sat curled together on the sofa. Losei had indeed been pleased with the gift and rewarded  
him with a firm embrace. After dinner they had gone to the sitting room and sat on the sofa, sometimes talking,  
sometimes simply enjoying each other’s presence.

As the evening had worn on his lifemate had leaned against him and was now dozing. He held her content.

His thoughts briefly turned toward his upcoming trip to Oslamth. The best way to gain knowledge of something  
was at the source and he was not only skilled at researching ancient history he also had a keen interest in current  
events and lately there had been a lot to record

Nlia had had contact with other worlds for over a hundred years, particularly with their neighbors the Tkarites,  
and occasionally the Rylarin and the C’Tekian. Recently however, the Tkarites had launched a deep space  
exploration program venturing outside of their sector for the first time. They had encountered several different  
species, including a powerful alliance of worlds called the United Federation of Planets.

He had kept up with the news reports about it and was planning a trip to the capital to interview his old  
friend Lorain and other members of the _Hysnel_ who were always ecstatic about the prospect of new stars  
and words. He was always planning on interviewing members of the Senate on their thoughts of what this  
development could mean for Nlia in the future.

 _*_ _You’re working on something.*_ Losei had come out of her doze and was smiling. _*I can tell. Your body may be here,  
but your mind is already on a project isn’t it?*_

His arm tightened around her. _*You know me too well, my beloved.*_  
  
* _And what are you contemplating? History or current events?*_

_*Both. After all, today’s events are tomorrow’s history.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancient History
> 
> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering
> 
> 12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
> The Second Age/The Age of Settling
> 
> 8,000-5000 B.C. (3000 yrs)  
> The Third Age/The Age of Towns
> 
> 5000 B.C.-200 A.D. (4800 yrs)  
> The Fourth Age/The Age of City States
> 
> Modern History  
> 1816 The Nlians begin to explore space  
> 2010 Nlia becomes warp capable  
> 2014 First Contact with the Tkarites  
> 2163 The Tkarites make contact with the Federation


	7. Year 2175

_Year 149 of the 7th Age (2175)_  
_Oslamth_

_“In times like this also grows the need for caution and wisdom.”_

That quote kept running through Ingstar's mind as he stared at the training field.

He heard his son Nybray asking: “What are they doing?”

It was his oldest son, Thunrol, who answered. “They’re training.”

“For what?”Ingstar turned and answered this time. “They’re learning how to defend out world.”

Not long after the Tkarites had encountered the Federation, Nlia had had its first encounter with a Federation  
member: the Tellerites. As well as being founding members of the Federation, the Tellerites had had a long history  
of seeking out trade deals with other species. When they had first learned of the various species of the Norayis  
Sector, all of which were a commercial people, whose civilizations heavily promoted trade, they had been eager  
to make contact.

And so in Year 151 of the 7th Age little more than a year after the Tkarites encountered the Starfleet vessel  
_USS Spatial_ , the Tellerite trade ship _Rovka_ had approached Nlian space

Many had been shocked by the Tellarites' love of arguing and insulting, but despite this, a bond had quickly  
formed, not just over trade, but both races’ mutual interest and skills in mining and engineering.  
Tellarite freighters and trade ships were now constant visitors to the Nlian system, particularly on Icar,  
where such skills were invaluable to the mining colony there. Two other new species had also begun regular  
commerce with the Nlians: the Rigelians and the Andorians.

For many this had been an exciting time. Nlia was making new friends and becoming more and more a part  
of the larger universe.

Others however had seen darker aspects.

Since the Time Before Nlia had been a peaceful world. Every Nlian was taught to regard every other Nlian  
as a brother or sister. Cooperation and sharing were the fundamental cornerstones of society and every effort  
was made to settle disputes peacefully.

Of course it had not been perfect; throughout their history there had been occasional conflicts and there had been  
the seven infamous Times of Tears. The seven horrible times throughout history when the blood of Nlians was shed  
by Nlians.

Those Times of Tears had been very much a concern of Van Senemo, founder of the League of Peace.  
A highly esteemed scholar, he had been born during the 5th Age, the Age of Nations. For thousands of years  
each of the many city states of Nlia had been completely autonomous. But then, nearly two thousand years  
before, that had started to change.

Before there had been constant trade between the states, but now they were becoming increasingly unified  
and forming permanent alliances. First the cities of the Northern Land had unified and formed the Northern League.  
Then the Eastern Land had formed the Eastern Alliance and finally the Western Land had formed the Western Union.  
Where once there had been hundreds of independent city states there were now three powerful nations.

During this time Nlia had gone through an artistic and cultural renaissance. The Industrial Age had begun  
and technology had gone through countless advances, such as the development of steam engines, electricity,  
air travel, radio and visual broadcasting.

It had been a time of great optimism, confidence and excitement. Senemo though had constantly urged caution.  
_“This is a time of both growth and power for our people. In times like this also grows the need for caution_  
_and wisdom, because when one has power one can do both great good and great harm.”_

Nlia was becoming more powerful in other ways. Improvements had been made in explosives and incendiary devices.  
The most powerful of which was the large scale explosive Green Fire. It was powerful enough to blast a hole  
through an entire mountain range and many saw the potential for it as a source of power.

Senemo however, had feared that it might be used for something else.

He had been an ardent student of history and had done an intense study of the Times of Tears.  
In his studies he had noticed a grim fact: more Nlians had died in each successive ‘Time of Tears’.  
The previous conflicts had been between individuals, then tribes, then towns and then finally city-states.  
Although such a thing had never happened, what if…what if at some point an entire _nation_ fought against another?

Nlia was becoming ever more advanced technologically. The Green Fire in fact had been discovered  
only two years after the Western Union had formed. Other powerful and potentially dangerous things would  
no doubt be discovered in the future. What if they were ever used to harm instead of help? What if they was  
used not against rocks or mountains but other Nlians?

Another Time of Tears could result in the shedding of more tears then had ever before been shed.

In the year 712 of the 5th Age Senemo had put together the League of Peace and for centuries it had  
served to foster peace and cooperation among the nations. Their greatest task had been during the  
The Trade Sea Dispute in the year 1148 of the 5th Age, when tensions had arisen between the Western Union  
and the Eastern Alliance over commercial passage of the Trade Sea. At the lowest point there had been  
an embargo between both nations, causing an economic down turn. The League had been a major force  
in maintaining peace and keeping communications open between both sides until an accord had finally  
been reached.

Peace had been maintained and Nlia had learned to use their power wisely. And then they had discovered  
that there were others more powerful and not as peaceful.

Over a hundred and fifty years before when Nlia’s first warp capable vessel, the _Silvenyo_ had been launched  
to explore the Norayis System, it had encountered the Tkarite ship _Vosita_ and while the meeting had been  
peaceful all one would have needed to do was look at their ships to know who would have had the advantage  
if the encounter had been hostile.

The _Silvenyo_ was only 55 meters  &nbspin length while was Vosita 120. The _Silvenyo_ had no weapons  
of any kind save for deflectors and those were for protection against space debris. The _Vosita_ had laser  
and particle weapons, as well as photonic torpedo tubes. The Nlians always greeted with open hand  
and open heart while the Tkarites followed the Way of Sharpness and the Way of the Cunning.

Yes, the Nlians had learned that not all races were gentle. But that hadn’t been the only lesson  
they'd learned as the years had passed.

Through their contact with the Tkarites they had learned of the C’Tekians and later the Rylarin.  
And the Nlians had learned that there were species out there with crushing coils, poisonous fangs  
and deadly talons.

Then the Tkarites had encountered the Federation and suddenly the Nlians had become aware  
of the broader universe. They had studied the histories of the member races of the Federation: the Humans,  
Andorians, Tellarites, Vulcans and &nbspAlpha Centurians.

They had studied them and learned of something far more horrifying than their Times of Tears.  
Something called _war_.

Many of the Federation worlds had seen wars that had caused more deaths than all of the Times of Tears combined.  
Times when nations, even entire _worlds_ had fought each other. Many Nlians who had studied those histories  
called them the Times of Blood. Ingstar had spoken with a poet who after reading some of Earth's history  
had written; _'Drowning in a Sea of Blood'_.

Ingstar had shuddered with horror the first time he had read through am Earth history book.  
_Senemo was far_ _wiser than he knew of the dangers of conflict among peoples. Our seventh and worst  
Time of Tears resulted in forty eight deaths. __What would he have thought of a conflict that resulted_  
in the deaths of millions?

Earth’s most devastating war, World War III, had resulted in six hundred million deaths. That was more  
than the entire population of Nlia. If such a conflict had occurred on Nlia there wouldn’t have been anyone  
left to shed tears.

Some voices had said that Nlia shouldn’t have anything to do with such violent people. But once knowledge  
has been gained it can’t simply be ignored. Nlia couldn’t pretend that the outside universe existed.  
And despite their horrific pasts, the members of the Federation for the most part, had risen above them  
and now lived in peaceful accord with themselves and with other.

There were others however that didn’t.

The Nlians had becomes aware of hostile species: such as the Orion Syndicate, the Romulan Empire  
and the Klingon Empire. Species that exploited and conquered others. Species that might someday try  
to do the same to Nlia. Nlia’s population was small compared to many worlds. Their world had a  
population of five hundred million, but many other worlds had populations of billions. Many worlds had  
powerful armies, warships and deadly weapons.

Nlia had a long had a Planetary Security Force responsible for the maintaining of law and order  
and the protection of citizens, but they would be no match against an attack from space.

Concern, discussion and debate had filled the Senate. In the end they had heeded the council of their wily  
Tkarite neighbors  who told them _If you don’t learn how to use a blade, sooner or later one will be used  
against you. To not be prepared __is to commit suicide.”_

The Sentate had reluctantly decided that if Nlia was to remain safe it would have to create something  
that their world had never before seen…an armed forces.

Two years before the Nlian Defense Ministry had been formed charged with the protection of the Nlian System.  
They were currently putting together a Defense Force, comprised of two parts: the Defense Fleet, a tiny  
space military and the Ground Defense, a small force of ground troops.

Ingstar had arrived in Oslamth a few days ago, accompanied by his two sons. He had conducted several  
interviews and had also visited the Nlian shipyards were he had seen some of the defense ships being built.  
He knew that more were being built in Nlia’s orbital shipyards as well as the ones on Icar.

He was now visiting one of the training camps were members of the Defense Force were being trained.  
He knew that altogether that there were about thousand recruits. Most of them had come from the Security Force.  
Others were from the Rangers, peacekeepers in isolated rural regions of the Northern Land. Others were   
from nomadic tribes who had spent years protecting their flocks and herds from predators and were now learning  
to defend their people. Others had come from the International Space Exploration Center. Special corps of scientists,  
engineers and medics had also been added.

He noticed the non Nlian instructors moving among them. Nlians had no experience in warfare so they had  
asked both Tkara and Andoria for assistance. Both had agreed and sent instructors. The Tkarites had sent  
members of the Karee, the deadly warriors in change of Tkara’s military. They focused on training the recruits  
in physical conditioning, stealth, hand to hand and bladed combat.

The Andorians had sent members of their Imperial Guard. They focused on training in phasers,weapons,  
battlefield tactics and ship to ship combat. Most of their instruction would take place in flight simulators  
or in space.

Ingstar focused his attention back on his sons. Nybray was five. He was a quiet, rather shy child but extremely  
bright and he absolutely loved music.

Thunrol was ten. He had his mother’s iron will and both his parents’ intense focus. In fact Ingstar sometimes  
felt that he was a little bit _too_ focused at times. He was virtually humorless and had proven to be very intimidating  
towards his sensitive younger brother. He possessed a brilliant mind however and had inherited both his father’s  
love for history and his mother’s for mathematics. As well as researching he also enjoyed speaking and Ingstar  
could picture him becoming a great lecturer someday.

“Why do they need to protect our world?” Nybray asked.

_How to explain something like this to a child?_

Ingstar knelt down in front of him. “Because there are some people who might try to hurt it and our people,”  
he said gently. “Herders often have to protect their flocks and herds from danger. The people training out there  
are going to protect all of us.”

He took his son’s hand and straightened up, his attention once again drawn to the training grounds.

“Life is full of turning points,” he said to both his sons. “This is a time of change for our people. In times like  
this also grows the need for both caution and wisdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATES  
> Ancient History
> 
> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering
> 
> 12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
> The Second Age/The Age of Settling
> 
> 8,000-5000 B.C. (3000 yrs)  
> The Third Age/The Age of Towns
> 
> 5000 B.C.-200 A.D. (4800 yrs)  
> The Fourth Age/The Age of City States
> 
> 200 -1420 A.D. (1220 yrs)  
> The Fifth Age/The Age of Nations
> 
> 200 A.D.  
> The Northern League is founded
> 
> 813 A.D.  
> The Eastern Alliance is formed
> 
> 910 A.D.  
> The Western Union is formed
> 
> 912 A.D.  
> The League of Peace is formed
> 
> 1348-1350  
> The Trade Sea Dispute
> 
> Modern History  
> 1816 The Nlians begin to explore space  
> 2010 Nlia becomes warp capable  
> 2014 First Contact with the Tkarites  
> 2163 The Tkarites make contact with the Federation  
> 2165 The Nlians first encounter the Tellerites  
> 2166 The Nlians forms trade ties with the Rigelians and the Andorians  
> 2169 The Nlian Defense Ministry is formed.  
> 2169-2173 The Defense Fleet and Ground Defense is put together


	8. Year 2188

_Year 162 of the 7th Age (2188)_  
_L’Naym Residence_

_“Let it be said forevermore, that we are one people dwelling in accord.”_

“Father?”

Ingstar looked up from his writing. “Yes, Son?”

"I did everything you said! To the letter! It's still not coming out right!”

“I see. Give me five minutes to finish this text and then I’ll come and help you.”

“Thank you, Father!”

Ingstar smiled as his youngest son hurried back to his own room.

The L’Naym house was a lot quieter now. Thunrol had graduated from the First House of Learning  
only a month ago and, as to be expected, was now in a Second House pursuing studies in both history,  
mathematics, teaching and several other subjects. Ingstar shook his head ruefully; his firstborn  
had an intensity that surpassed his when it came to scholastic subjects. He still wished that he could  
get him to be a little less intimidating.

Seventeen year old Nybray, now at 3rd Level, had chosen to spend a year in Jomiyel studying.  
His lifelong love of music had never waned and he wanted to someday pursue a career in musicology.  
He had chosen to go to the City of Lights, because in addition to its beauty, the city was famous  
for its musical traditions.

That left only Clervin still at home. The twelve year old had a deep fascination with ancient maps  
and he wanted to know and master every aspect of how they were made. He was currently working  
on a project to duplicate a map from the 4th Age but was obviously having some problems.

Ingstar quickly went over a last minute check over the memos he was working on that had yet to be  
condensed into cohesive form for his next text which dealt with the 6th Age: The Age of Unity.

There had been voices urging unity since start of Age of Nations, but after the Trade Sea Dispute  
they had increased. Many saw how right Senemo had been to be concerned over the dangers  
of nations in conflict and there had been an increasing push for world unity among both ordinary  
people and in circles of power.

Finally, seventy years after the Dispute, the Northern League, Eastern Alliance and Western Union  
had decided to end the threat of conflict by uniting permanently. The world had been unified under  
the Nlian Accord, bringing all Nlians together into a planet wide union. Their new Constitution,  
the Concord of Unity, had been drafted by Branair Sheon and the people continued to follow it  
after over seven hundred and fifty six years.

Each city state was ruled by an elected Senate. Each Senate nominated from within itself members  
to represent them in the High Senate, which governed the whole planet as a powerful centralized body.  
The High Senate, in turn, nominated from among itself a President who served both as Head of state  
and overseer of the executive branch of government.  
   
Oslamth had been chosen as the capital; it was Nlia’s largest city and as the largest port on  
the Trade Sea, strategically placed. A special coalition made up of members from every city-state,  
had served as the architects and designers of the High Senate Chamber.

The Age of Unity has seen leaps and bounds in both culture and technology. Computers had been   
developed, then lasers. New sources of power had been refined and developed. 

Late in the 6th Age, Nlians had become increasingly interested in space. Etan Kruzon had founded  
the Hysenel.The International Space Exploration Center was built just outside of Oslamth with  
Humel Panek as its 1st Director and later the famous Jornella Nemon. It had been there that  
Nlia’s Space Age had begun with the first successful rocket launch into orbit.

Ingstar put the memos down and stood up. There was a time to focus on history and a time to focus  
on the here and now. His sons were growing so fast and he knew it wouldn’t be long before all of them  
had left to test their wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATES  
> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering
> 
> 12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
> The Second Age/The Age of Settling
> 
> 8,000-5000 B.C. (3000 yrs)  
> The Third Age/The Age of Towns
> 
> 5000 B.C.-200 A.D. (4800 yrs)  
> The Fourth Age/The Age of City States
> 
> 200 -1420 A.D. (1220 yrs)  
> The Fifth Age/The Age of Nation States
> 
> 1420-2014 (594 yrs)  
> The Sixth Age/ The Age of Unity
> 
> 1420 The Nlian Accord is instituted  
> 1816 The Nlians begin to explore space  
> 2010 Nlia becomes warp capable
> 
> 2014-  
> The Seventh Age/The Age of Contact  
> 2014 First Contact with the Tkarites  
> 2163 The Tkarites make contact with the Federation  
> 2165 The Nlians first encounter the Tellerites  
> 2166 The Nlians form trade ties with the Andorians and Rigelians  
> 2169 The Nlian Defense Ministry is formed


	9. Year 2210

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATES  
> 200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
> The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days
> 
> 20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
> The First Age/The Age of Wandering
> 
> 12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
> The Second Age/The Age of Settling
> 
> 8,000-5000 B.C. (3000 yrs)  
> The Third Age/The Age of Towns
> 
> 5000 B.C.-200 A.D. (4800 yrs)  
> The Fourth Age/The Age of City States
> 
> 200 -1420 A.D. (1220 yrs)  
> The Fifth Age/The Age of Nations
> 
> 1420-2014 (594 yrs)  
> The Sixth Age/ The Age of Unity
> 
> 2014-  
> The Seventh Age/The Age of Contact  
> 2014 First Contact with the Tkarites  
> 2163 The Tkarites make contact with the Federation  
> 2165 The Nlians first encounter the Tellerites  
> 2166 The Nlians form trade ties with the Andorians and Rigelians  
> 2169 The Nlian Defense Ministry is formed  
> 2186 Death of Koel See'a  
> 2187 Lambda Plague  
> 2188 The Sending of Ambassadors  
> 2200 Zeuna Attack  
> 2205 Nlia asked to join the Norayis Alliance  
> 2210 Nlia joins the United Federation of Planets

_Year 196 of the 7th Age (2210)_  
_Oslamth_  
_High Senate Chamber_

_"One who stands with others is safer than one who stands alone."_

It was nearly time.

The High Senate Hall was packed with both Senate, Council members, delegates and, as in Ingstar’s case,  
Nlia’s most noted historians to record. The proceedings would be broadcast live throughout Nlia.  
Ingstar knew that everyone’s heart was filled with both anticipation and apprehension.

Today marked a turning point in Nlian history. Yet another in an Age filled with them.

The 7th Age: the Age of Contact, had begun a hundred and ninety six years before when the _Silvenyo_  
had encountered the Tkarites and Nlians had learned that they were not alone in the universe.

It had been a time of new friendships. Nlia had formed close ties with the Tkarites and occasionally  
with their other neighbors: the C’tekians and Rylarin. When, forty nine years later, the Tkarites  
had ventured out of their sector for the first time and encountered members of the newly formed  
Federation, Nlia had began trade relations with the outside universe as well. They had formed trade ties  
with the Cygnetians, Bre’el, and Kazarites who lived close by and with three of members of the Federation:  
the Telleraites, Andorians and Rigelians. &nbsp

It had also been a time of exploration. Nlia had explored the stunning Norayis Nebula and had established  
their first out of system holdings. First they had built a tiny research station in the Norayis System.  
Norayis had been the first star that their people had reached when they’d first ventured from their system  
and they also were the first race from within the sector to reach it. This was the &nbspa source of quiet  
but deep pride to them. They had also built a similar outpost in the Ziyafa System, the ‘Northern Gate’  
of the Sector and which once again they had been the first to reach.

 _"Always hold on to what is yours”_ was a popular saying among the Tkarites and in this case,  
the Nlians had followed it. Those two stations had not only conducted scientific studies, but served  
as a Nlian presence. All of their neighbors: Tkarite, C’Tekian, and Rylarin had established large colonies  
with populations ranging from the thousands to the millions. But to the Nlians, those two tiny outposts  
were enough.

It had also been a time of tragedy. Although the Nlians had traded three Federation members, for a long  
time they didn’t have formal diplomatic ties with the Federation itself. Tellar, Andoria and Rigel themselves  
were nearly a hundred light years from Nlia and their trade ships either came to Nlia or met with them  
at areas close to their space. For a long time Nlia had virtually no contact with Humans, the chief founders  
of the Federation.

The twenty four years ago, a female Nlian, Koel See’a, had been raped by a Human male, while visiting  
a Federation trade outpost at Zornek IV. Sexual assault was all but unknown on Nlia and worse it had  
resulted not only in her death but that of her lifemate &nbspand unborn child as well.

This had caused a major diplomatic incident. Ingstar remembered vividly the news reports and the many  
interviews he’d conducted during that horrible time. Despite its contact with Federation members,  
Nlia had had very little contact with Humans and many had feared that they would cut themselves  
off from further contact with them and the entire Federation. But although some isolationist voices rose,  
Nlia had ultimately decided that it couldn't afford to turn its back on the outside universe.

Only a year after the Violation, the Federation colony on Lambda IV, the population of which comprised  
almost entirely of Humans, had suffered a severe pandemic of the disease called Lambda Plague.  
A vaccine that had previously been developed on Nlia for a different illness was discovered to be able  
to treat the disease. Federation representatives had requested the vaccine and much to the surprise  
of many Nlia had freely shared it asking nothing in return. This kind act, followed so soon by a tragedy,  
had gained the notice and respect of many.

Not long afterwards Nlia had decided that they needed to increase their formal ties. For years Nlia  
had sent ambassadors to Tkara, C'tek and Rylar. &nbspBut only trade ships and freighters had journeyed  
to the worlds beyond their sector. It was time for that to change.Ambassadors were chosen and assigned  
to each of the worlds the Nlians had formed contacts with outside their sector. Their purpose was twofold:  
Learn about and form ties with the respective worlds and represent Nlian interests. Nadall Tore had  
been chosen as Nlia’s first representative to Earth.

And it had also been a time of dealing with danger. When they had learned of hostile species  
the Defense Force had been put together. The first recruits training by the Takrites and Andorians  
had been intense, even brutal, and many of the recruits, most of whom had never raised their hand  
to another their entire life, had been deeply shaken at first. But like all Nlians; _“When you’re knocked down,  
get back up.”_

They had persevered, as Nlians did in adversity and under their Instructors guidance, had put together  
a tiny but effective fleet and ground force and successfully passed on what they knew to future recruits.  
Nlians would never be a warrior race and had absolutely no desire to be, but they were equipped to  
defend themselves.

And defend themselves they had when, ten years ago, some of the outposts on the moons of Zeuna  
on the edge of their system had been attacked by raiders. It had been a hard fight and thirty five members  
of the Fleet had been killed, but the attack had been repelled. The battle had brought home, as never before,  
that while the universe was filled with wonder, beauty and friends it was also filled with danger and enemies.  
   
It had not been long after the Battle of Zeuna that a shift had occurred among their Tkarite neighbors.  
For decades the Tkarite Freehold had been busy forming trade contacts with the many different worlds  
outside their sector, &nbspbut then they had also started expanding their influence politically within  
their sector and they had formed the Norayis Alliance with the C’tekians and Rylarins.

Then, five years ago, they had asked the Nlians to join.

This had led to tremendous discussion and debate among the Senate and all Nlians. The universe was,  
without question, a dangerous place and in such a place it was best to have powerful allies.  
_"One who stands with others is safer than one who stands alone."_

Many had wanted to join the Alliance. The Tkarites, after all, had been friends with Nlia for nearly  
two hundred years. Others however thought there was merit in joining the rapidly growing Federation.  
It encompassed not just one sector but two quadrants and many were intrigued with the opportunity  
to become part of such a vast community, based not just on trade and military aid, but friendship  
and cooperation. Of having ties not just with one, but hundreds of sectors. The Federation, for their part,  
was eager to gain a foothold in a distant but increasingly strategic sector and had main it plain that  
a petition from Nlia to join would be granted.

Debates and negotiations had been going on for five years. But now the waiting was nearly over.  
For the past several weeks a great election had been held in both the High Senate and among the rest  
of the Nlian people. The votes had been collected and today the final tally would be announced.

A brief flickering of lights signaled that it was about to begin and the voices within the Chamber faded  
to silence. All eyes turned to the podium where Dyleen Themisa, the Senate Speaker would announce the results.

‘My brothers and sisters, both here and throughout Nlia. For five years the question facing us been debated.  
Today the final decision has been made. I know that whatever the outcome we shall all honor it as the will  
of the majority. To those in dissent of the final decision I hope that your disappointment will be tempered  
by the knowledge that this judgment was not made in haste, or without much thought and that whatever  
lies ahead for us we shall face it as we always have: together. As brothers and sisters.  
As the Children of the Sands and of the Forest. As Nlians.”

She held up a small scroll; by tradition voting results were written on parchment scrolls. Slowly she unwound  
it and began to read.

“On the question of accepting membership in either the United Federation of Planets or the Norayis Alliance…  
our people by majority vote….for the Federation.”

There were no cheers at the announcement. No applause, no fanfare. Just silence as a new page was turned  
in the book of Nlian history.


	10. Year 2218

_Year 204 of the 7th Age (Year 2218)_   
_Famas_   
_L’Naym Residence_

Thunrol L’Naym cracked open the door of his father’s study and paused for a moment before swinging   
it open all the way. Slowly he walked inside and turned on the lights.

The rest of the house was dark and the house quiet. His father’s Remembrance had been observed several  
hours ago. The mourners and comforters had left, his lifemate and sons were asleep in the guest chambers   
and his mother was finally asleep, or at least pretending to be.

He gazed for a moment at the desk. How many times growing up had he seen his father seated there bent   
over his latest project, surrounded by parchments, scrolls, books, PADDS, notebooks and interview   
transcripts.

But now it was empty and the sight tore at his heart.

Walking the space of the room, he turned to one of the book shelves, and there it was, lined up in a row-   
the books that had made up his father’s life’s work: a comprehensive history of Nlia, beginning with the   
Time Before, and ending in modern times. Seven volumes of books: one volume for each Age, including   
his personal memoirs as a ‘living history.’ All bound in hand tooled leather; Ingstar had always preferred   
bound manuscripts as opposed to PADDS.

Thunrol reached out and gently ran a hand over the volumes. He knew that his father had loved him and   
his brothers with all his heart and without hesitation would have died for any of them. But he had also   
considered this work a sort of offspring as well.

He selected a book at random. He then took it and lay it on the desk. He turned to the introduction page   
and began to read.

_The Nlia of the Past is a world which now exists only in the marks it has left in the rocks and in the sand_   
_and above all in the stories told. As long as they are written down they can be retold and as long as they  
are told, _ _so they will always be remembered. People die, but the words they write or written about them  
live on throughout _ _the ages._

Thunrol read on, hearing his father’s voice as clearly as if he were standing beside him.


	11. Year 2245

_Year 231 of the 7th Age (2245)_  
_Khasha_

“Do you know what this day marks, Shylea?” Thunrol asked the ten year old girl standing before him.

She nodded solemnly. “Yes, Grandfather. Today I become a Level 2 Initiate at the First House of Learning.”

Thunrol nodded. “Indeed. You have undergone five years of formal education and are now ready  
to advance to the next level. Your father tells me that your test scores from this term were excellent.”

Thunrol was usually stern and intimidating, both to his many students and to his family, but he was   
generally more mellow toward his grandchildren and gave them an occasional smile.

He gave one now to his oldest grandchild. “Well done.”  
   
Shylea was naturally demonstrative and her face broke into a beaming smile. “Thank you, Grandfather.”

“This occasion merits a gift.” Thunrol motioned to the large tome on the desk. “This is the life’s work   
of my father, your great grandfather, Ingstar L’Naym. As you know, he was a noted historian and made   
it his goal to write a comprehensive history of our world. Upon his death his works and memoirs   
were compiled. You’ve seen the original handwritten work in the Archives, but countless printed copies   
have been made and of course computerized. My father, however, always felt that printed books had   
more meaning. As do I.”

He place the volume in his granddaughter’s hands. “This volume is now yours. Study it well.”


	12. Stardate 2260.04

_Stardate: 2260.0.4_  
_USS Saratoga_  
_Captain’s Quarters_

“It was written by my great grandfather, Ingstar L’Naym." Shylea explained. "He was one of the most noted  
historians of his generation and he made it his life’s goal to write a comprehensive history of our world from  
its beginnings to modern times. When he died in his works were compiled into the book.

"Today's it's still is one of my world’s most popular history books. It’s been translated into several off-world  
languages..." her smile broadened... "including Standard. I had this copy made for you. I hope you like it."

*******************************************************************************  
_Later_

After his Soul Siblings left, Kirk picked up the tome and turned to the first page.

 _In this first volume we shall visit the Time Before. Come with me now on a journey into the very beginnings_  
_of Nlia. Together, we shall meet the tiny bands of foragers who roamed a world of endless sands._  
_We shall join them on their endless wanderings from water hole to water hole and join them as they_  
_shelter from the scorching sun in caves or in tiny shelters made of branch and hide. We will sit with them_  
_around their small fires and watch as they carve simple tools and figurines. Above all ,we will marvel_  
_at how they are the harbingers of a great civilization._

He turned the page and continued to read the work of a man who had died long before he was born,  
but whose words would always live.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in my AU 'New Start' verse


End file.
